The present invention is directed to a driving mechanism for a motor-driven convertible roof or top for a motor vehicle. The roof includes a linkage formed of a front roof frame, a rear roof frame, and a main roof arch pivotally connected by a bracket to the motor vehicle body. A connecting rod extends between the main roof arch and a tension bracket. A motor drive along with a transmission system provides the driving force to the main roof arch and the tension bracket.
It is known in motor-driven convertible tops for motor vehicles of the above type, that the main roof arch can be driven directly by a drive motor with the drive for the tension bracket diverted by a linkage or a cam control system from the drive for the main roof arch so that the tension bracket is lowered toward the body when the main roof arch and the roof frame have approximately reached the closed position. When the roof is moved into the open position, the tension bracket is raised before the main roof arch commences its movement and, as a result, the roof frame is also in the collapsed or open condition. With known drives, an expensive arrangement of gears and cam guides is required which are susceptible to problems due to the required sequence of movements of the main roof arch and the tension bracket. Such cam and gear arrangement must also be accommodated in the region of the connection of the main roof arch to the motor vehicle body. Drive arrangements for the main roof arch and the tension bracket can be driven by independent driving mechanisms designed more favorably with regard to their accommodation in the motor vehicle body, however, they require separate drive motors and because of the required sequence of movement of the main roof arch and the tension bracket, an expensive control system for the drive motors is needed.